Just Trust with My Love
by AL Blue Blossom
Summary: "Jangan bercanda, mana mungkin aku cemburu padamu Baka?" /"Lalu ada apa dengan sikapmu itu? bukankah itu yang dinamakan cemburu?"/"Untuk apa kamu membangun cinta tapi kamu tak percaya padanya?" /Always NaruSaku/cerita pasaran/banyak kesalahan/


**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing Always NaruSaku**

**Out of Character/Many Mistakes**

**...**

**Just Trust with My Love**

-Als-

Sakura mendengus kesal untuk kesekian kalinya. Menopang dagu di bangku miliknya. Menatap papan tulis di depan kelas dengan malas. Sepertinya hari ini adalah hari sial untuknya. Sama seperti kemarin-kemarin. Rencananya untuk berangkat awal ke sekolah justru membuat mood nya semakin drop.

Awalnya tadi ia berangkat dengan semangat ke sekolah, tapi setelah sampai di kelasnya ia justru harus di buat badmood akut. Sekolah memang masih sepi. Dan hanya ada beberapa siswi dikelasnya yang asik berbincang saat ia datang. Sebenarnya bukan masalah besar. Tapi topik perbincangan para gadis itu yang membuat Sakura harus menahan marah. Bisa-bisanya para gadis itu membicarakan kekasihnya. Uzumaki Naruto.

Sakura sebenarnya mencoba untuk tak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Tapi lama kelamaan dia merasa jengah dengan perbincangan mereka yang seakan memanas-manasi dirinya. Sakura juga tak habis pikir, kenapa mereka harus membicarakan Naruto? Kenapa bukan Sasuke si pangeran sekolah, Shikamaru atau Gaara? Masih banyak pemuda tampan disekolah ini tapi kenapa harus pemuda pirang itu?

"Kalian tahu tidak, Kemarin Naruto-kun membalas pesan yang kuberikan..." Sebuah pekikan senang yang keluar dari bibir seorang gadis membuat Sakura semakin menghela nafas. Tanpa ia menoleh dia sudah tahu siapa gadis yang baru saja berbicara itu. Shion. Gadis berambut pirang pucat yang sepertinya sangat gencar mendekati Naruto.

"Ah, kemarin aku juga menemaninya bermain basket.." suara gadis lain terdengar, disusul suara tawa lainnya.

Bagaimana Sakura tidak badmood jika harus dihadapkan dengan hal semacam ini setiap harinya? Apa gadis-gadis itu memang sengaja ingin membuatnya marah. Secara, mereka tahu pemuda itu milik siapa. Milik dirinya sejak satu setengah tahun yang lalu.

Jika saja, Sakura tak bisa mengontrol perasaannya. Mungkin sekarang dia akan mendatangi gadis-gadis itu. Memaki-maki mereka habis-habisan. Tapi Sakura masih sadar, ia tak akan melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu. Mungkin saja mereka cuma terlalu mengidolakan seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

Sakura tersenyum melihat salah satu sahabatnya datang. Gadis berambut lavender itu mendudukkan diri dibangku kosong disebelah Sakura. Menatap cemas sahabatnya itu.

"A-ada apa Sa-sakura-chan?" Sakura menggeleng pelan. Menegakan tubuhnya, memainkan jemari tangannya diatas meja.

"Ap-apa masalah me-mereka lagi? Ka-kamu sudah bicara dengan Naruto-kun, Sa-sakura-chan?" gadis Hyuga itu memandangi Sakura simpati.

"Belum. Kamu tahukan Hinata-chan, dia sedang sibuk hari-hari ini. Kami bahkan hampir tak pernah saling menghubungi." Naruto memang ada latihan serius untuk pertandingan antar sekolah bulan depan. Dan itu membuat Sakura dan Naruto hampir jarang untuk bertemu. Dan hanya bisa sesekali berbalas pesan.

"Ke-kenapa tidak kamu temui di Lapangan Basket?"

"Aku tak mau menganggunya Hinata-chan. Sudahlah ini bukan masalah besar.." Sakura menarik sudut bibirnya. Tak menyadari kini kelas mereka sudah mulai ramai.

"I-iya..kamu juga jangan terlalu memikirkan omongan mereka Sakura-chan."

"Tentu saja." Mata hijau Sakura melirik pada beberapa pemuda yang tengah masuk kedalam kelas. Sasuke, Gaara dan Shikamaru minus Naruto dan Kiba yang memang tengah berlatih. Kadang Sakura bingung dengan para gadis itu. Dikelasnya ada Sasuke dan Gaara yang tampan dengan gaya cool mereka. Ada Shikamaru yang pintar meski pemalas. Ada Sai yang manis dan suka tersenyum. Tapi kenapa harus Naruto?

Naruto memang tak setampan Sasuke maupun Gaara. Tak sepintar Shikamaru. Tapi ia memiliki sisi lain yang membuat gadis lain memandang kagum padanya. Dia ramah, baik hati dan sangat periang. Sosok kekanak-kanaknya yang selalu ia tunjukan akan luntur saat ia berada dilapangan. Apa mungkin karena itu?

"Minggir kalian..." Suara dingin itu membuat Sakura dan Hinata menoleh kebelakang. Melihat Sasuke yang berdiri didepan mejanya dengan raut kesal. Pasalnya, gadis-gadis itu menduduki bangku Sasuke dan Naruto. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Uchiha bungsu marah.

Sakura dan Hinata tertawa melihatnya. Pemandangan yang menarik melihat Sasuke mengusir para gadis itu. Sedikit membuat lega dihati gadis berambut merah jambu itu.

"Sepertinya pacarmu sedang marah?" Sakura tertawa. Menatap sahabatnya yang kini mulai merona merah.

.

Sakura baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi saat tanpa sengaja melihat sosok Naruto berjalan menuju kantin sekolah. Gadis itu tersenyum, sedikit mempercepat langkah mengikuti pemuda itu. Ia ingin berbicara sebentar dengannya.

"Naruto..." tepat saat pemuda itu akan berbelok menuju arah kantin, Sakura memanggil pelan. Pemuda itu menoleh. Dan tersenyum lebar melihat Sakura berjalan kearahnya.

"Sakura-chan...ada apa? Merindukanku?" pemuda itu terkekeh pelan. Sedikit mengusap pelu didahinya. Sakura hanya mendengus kesal. Mensejajarkan diri pada pemuda itu.

"Baka! Bisa Aku ingin bicara denganmu...?" pemuda didepannya ini menaikan alis bingung.

"Bicara? Tentang apa?"

"Bisa kita mencari tempat yang sedikit sepi..." Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum kemudian menganggukan kepalanya. Mengikuti Sakura melangkah.

"Naruto-kun..." Baru saja mereka berjalan. Seorang gadis berambut merah memanggil Naruto. Membuat Sakura maupun Naruto menghentikan langkah. Menatap gadis yang berjalan kearah mereka yang tengah membawa sebuah buku yang cukup tebal. Gadis itu tersenyum pada mereka.

"Ada apa Sara-chan?" Pemuda itu bertanya sembari melipat tangannya didada.

"Kita harus ke Lapangan sekarang. Kakashi sensei menunggumu.." Sakura bisa melihat gadis didepannya ini tengah merona. Sara memang bukan teman sekelasnya, juga bukan para gadis yang suka membicarakan Naruto. Tapi melihat tingkah gadis itu, sepertinya dia juga menyukai Naruto.

"Benarkah? Baiklah kita kesana sekarang..." Gadis berambut merah jambu itu melotot mendengar ucapan Naruto. Memandang pemuda itu dengan tajam.

"Sakura-chan, kita bicara nanti setelah pulang sekolah ya...? aku harus ke lapangan sekarang.." Sakura hanya terdiam. Ia juga tak punya kuasa apapun pada pemuda itu.

"Kami pergi dulu Sakura-chan.." tanpa menunggu jawaban gadis itu, Naruto mulai melangkah pergi bersama Sara disampingnya. Sakura masih saja diam ditempatnya. Mengepalkan tangannya tanpa ia sadari. Pemuda itu benar-benar membuatnya marah.

.

"Sakura...!" Panggilan itu membuat Sakura menoleh. Dilihatnya Naruto tengah berjalan bersama Sara menuju kearahnya. Apa lagi sekarang?

Gadis Haruno itu menghela nafas. "Ada apa?" nada suaranya terdengar acuh tak acuh. Pemuda yang kini berdiri didepannya nampak memasang wajah cemas.

"Kamu sakit Sakura-chan? Kamu terlihat pucat?"

'Sakit? Tentu saja baka, sakit hati karena ulahmu' Sakura hanya mengomel dalam hati. Tak mungkin mengucapkan kalimat itu pada Naruto. Apalagi ada gadis lain sekarang diantara mereka.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Ada apa?" pemuda itu tersenyum, mendesah lega. Tak menyadari eksperesi tak suka dari Sakura.

"Syukurlah, bisa kamu menungguku sebentar. Kita pulang bersama." Sakura mengalihkan tatapannya. Menatap gadis berambut merah itu sejenak dan kembali menatap Naruto.

"Tidak, aku harus pulang sekarang." Sakura berujar datar, tak peduli wajah Naruto berubah kecewa.

"Kenapa? Bukankah ada yang ingin kamu bicarakan?"

"Lain kali saja, kamu juga terlihat sibuk..." Sara masih sibuk memperhatikan perbincangan antara Naruto dan Sakura.

"Eh?"

"Sudah, aku pulang dulu. Semangat untuk latihanmu.." dan gadis itu kembali melangkah meninggalkan pemuda pirang yang kini hanya terdiam.

Ada apa dengan gadis itu?

"Hei Sakura-chan tunggu! Sara-chan, aku pergi dulu. Bilang pada Kakashi sensei aku membolos hari ini."

"Tapi Naruto-kun..." Pemuda itu telah pergi, berlari mengejar Sakura. Meraih pergelangan tangan gadis itu. Sedikit menariknya, membawanya masuk kedalam kamar mandi perempuan yang saat itu tepat disampingnya. Tak peduli jika nanti ada orang didalam. Ataupun melihat.

"Naruto, apa yang kamu lakukan? Baka, ini kamar mandi?" gadis itu memekik kesal. Melepaskan pegangan pemuda itu. Mendesah lega karena kamar mandi tengah kosong. Naruto berjalan mengunci pintu. Beralih menatap Sakura jauh kedalam matanya.

"Katakan ada apa sebenarnya?" suara pemuda itu terdengar berbeda. Sakura tahu Naruto sedang serius saat ini.

"Kamu terlihat aneh hari ini..." pemuda itu berjalan mendekat pada Sakura. Memojokkan tubuh gadis itu diantara dinding dan tubuh tegapnya.

Sikap Naruto yang seperti ini selalu saja membuatnya tak berkutik. Terjebak dalam pesona tak terlihat pemuda itu.

"Baka, kamu membuatku marah!" Sakura berteriak kesal, Masa bodoh jika orang diluar kamar mandi mendengarnya.

Naruto menaikan alisnya bingung. Mengkerutkan dahinya.

"Membuatmu marah? Apa maksudmu, Sakura-chan?"

"Lihat, kamu selalu saja tak peka.."

"Jangan semakin membuatku bingung Sakura..." Naruto meletakan salah satu tangannya pada dinding disamping kepala gadis itu. Menatap, mengintrogasi mata hijau didepannya.

"Kamu tak melihat kelakuan fansmu itu? itu membuatku muak..." Dan meledaklah emosi gadis itu.

" Fans?" pemuda itu masih tak mengerti.

"Mereka terus-terusan membicarakanmu. Membicarakan ini-itu. Mereka membuatku kesal. Dan sikapmu tadi benar-benar membuatku marah. Sepertinya latihanmu itu Cuma alasan untuk berduaan dengan Sara" Sakura terengah-engah. Menghujani pemuda itu dengan kalimat panjangnya. Membalas tatapan Naruto dengan tajam.

Sementara itu pemuda pirang itu terdiam. Sibuk mencerna ucapan gadis itu. Mengolah dalam otaknya yang memang suka lamban. Dan akhirnya salah satu bibir pemuda itu terangkat. Tersenyum, menyeringai.

"Jangan bilang kamu cemburu?" ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Naruto benar-benar telak mengenai dirinya. Naruto tak cukup bodoh untuk menyadari keadaan. Dia juga merasakan akhir-akhir ini beberapa gadis sibuk memberi perhatian padanya. Namun Naruto hanya bersikap biasa saja pada mereka.

Cemburu? Ia tak akan pernah mau mengakui itu pada pemuda menyebalkan dihadapannya.

"Jangan bercanda, mana mungkin aku cemburu padamu Baka?" Rona merah itu kini bersemayam pada pipi putih gadis itu. Naruto terkekeh pelan mendengar sanggahan yang diberikan Sakura.

"Lalu ada apa dengan sikapmu itu? bukankah itu yang dinamakan cemburu?"

Sial. Sakura tak bisa berkutik lagi. Mata biru didepannya benar-benar mengunci dirinya. Membuatnya seperti sosok yang lemah. Gadis itu menunduk. Tak mampu membalas tatapan Naruto. Membiarkan satu tetes airmata meluncur diwajahnya.

"Kamu percaya dengan ucapan mereka, Sakura-chan?" Naruto bersuara rendah. Mengamati helaian lembut merah muda didepannya. Gadis itu masih terdiam.

"Untuk apa kamu membangun cinta tapi kamu tak percaya padanya?"

Ucapan pemuda itu membuat Sakura tersadar, ia memang salah. Tak seharusnya ia berprasangka buruk pada Naruto. Seharusnya ia percaya padanya. Pemuda itu tak mungkin menyakiti dirinya.

"Maafkan aku..." Gadis itu bersuara lirih. Masih menundukkan kepalanya. Pemuda itu tersenyum. Meraih dagu gadis itu. Menghapus jejak airmata yang menodai wajah putih itu.

"Jangan meminta maaf, kamu tidak salah. Dan tentang Sara..." Kini gadis itu menatap Naruto. Was-was menunggu Naruto meneruskan kalimatnya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar. "Apa kamu lupa kalau dia assisten club Basket? Jadi wajar saja kalau aku selalu bersamanya." Pipi gadis itu semakin memerah malu. Ah, bodohnya dirinya karena melupakan fakta bahwa Sara adalah assisten di Club basket. Kenapa ia jadi pelupa begini?

"Jadi, ada masalah lagi?" pemuda itu menggodanya, semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada gadis itu. Sakura bergerak salah tingkah. Menghindari tatapan mata biru itu.

Pemuda itu menggerakan dagu Sakura dengan tangannya. Memberi sentuhan sekilas pada bibir lembut milik Sakura dengan bibirnya. Sedikit mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga gadis itu. Berbisik.

"Just trust with My love.."

**-End-**

Lee dan Kiba nampak berjalan beriringan di koridor sekolah. Mereka baru saja menemui Kakashi sensei untuk membahas tentang pertandingan. Namun mereka menghentikan langkah saat melihat Naruto dan Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi perempuan. Dan mereka jelas melihat gadis itu tengah merona.

"Naruto..? Sakura..? Kamar Mandi..?" kedua pemuda itu serempak saling menoleh berpandangan dengan mata melebar terkejut. Menerka-nerka dalam pikiran apa yang kedua sahabatnya itu lakukan di kamar mandi.


End file.
